Don't Be So Quick To Walk Away
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read it. lol.
1. Chapter 1

*Jesse's POV*  
  
Life in Dream Street. It was good. Had all those girls screaming for you, fame, live life on a tour bus. But my greatest fear. I wanna be there for Laura, but I can't be when I am tour. That's the only flaw to the group. She told me the fact that I try is good enough for her, but it's not. It's not good enough. I met Laura @ school. And since we met our whole world has been crazy. I can't wait to go home. 2 more weeks. The other guys are also excited about going home to see their girlfriends.   
  
I don't know them too well. I am friends with all of them, they are cool, but we aren't close or anything. I went to the back of the bus to see what the other guys were doing. Matt, Chris and Frankie were all in the back watching "Lilo and Stitch" on DVD.  
  
"You guys are actually watching Lilo and Stitch?", I smirked.  
  
"Yeah, Claudia was back here. She made us watch it with her. Then she left and it's actually pretty good", Chris laughed.  
  
The movie automatically brought back memories of Laura. I frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Jester?", Frankie asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that Lilo and Stitch is Laura's favorite movie. I can't wait to see her in 2 weeks", I smiled.  
  
I walked to the front of the bus and hopped on my bunk. I last called her 2 days ago, maybe she is due for a call. I got out my cell phone and began to dial her number. It rang about 6 times.  
  
"Hey, this is Laura. I am not able to answer my phone right now, but leave me a brief message and I'll get back ya. I love you Jesse", the message repeated back.  
  
"Hmm, she changed it", I thought outloud. "Hey babe. It's Jess. Just calling, because I miss you, and can't wait to see you in 2 weeks. I'll call you later in the week. Love ya".  
  
Across the way I saw Greg sitting in his bunk playing his guitar and writing down song lyrics. He looked up briefly.  
  
"Not home?", he questioned.  
  
"Nah, she is probably out with her friends at the mall or something", I explained.  
  
"Yeah, but I am sure wherever she is, she is out there thinking of you", Greg inquired.  
  
"I hope so. She is different from other girlfriends I have had", I said. "She may have been a fan at first, but it has all changed".   
  
"Hey Jess, tell me what you think of this song. I am gonna sing it to Nikole for her 18th birthday", Greg said setting his paper down. He cleared his throat and began to sing.  
  
Girl, I know things been rough  
  
But we can get through this together  
  
Just know you will be in my heart  
  
Now until forever and ever  
  
Your always in my heart  
  
No doubt you're always on my mind  
  
People can doubt our love  
  
But it's only one of a kind  
  
"That's all I got so far, bu I've been writing it all week. I want it to be the perfect song for her to always remember. I am even gonna put it on a CD for her", he assured.  
  
"That was really good Greg. If I knew how to play guitar or could write lyrics, I would do something like that for Laura", I said.  
  
"Jess, why don't you find a song where the lyrics have a deep meaning, where they show how much you care about her, tell me, and I will play guitar and you can sing it to her. Hey, even better, sing it to her @ her formal", Greg said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Matt walked to the front where Greg and I were sitting.  
  
"What are you guy doing?", Matt asked kneeling down.  
  
"We are talking about our girlfriends", Greg answered.  
  
Matt got a mellow look.   
  
"Oh, see, I don't have a girlfriend, so yeah, I'll go back to the movie", Matt said and walked back to the back.  
  
"Poor Matt", I said in sarcasm.  
  
"Haha, yeah exactly. Poor Matt", Greg added.  
  
"Greg, have you ever wondered what it would be like to not have a girlfriend, or not be famous, and to have girls screaming for you every night?", I pondered.  
  
"I have, but I don't know. I am not sure I could that", Greg laughed. "The girls, man, all those girls, they just keep me going".  
  
"But, don't you just wish, you could live a normal life, and not have to hide the fact that we have girlfriends", I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I am thinking of at the concert tonight, totally being up front with the fans, telling them I have a girlfriend. You should too, Jess", Greg briefly said.  
  
"Yeah, but I kinda promised Laura I–"  
  
"Come on boys, we are here, grab your bags and meet us downstairs", Claudia said getting off the bus. Chris, Matt and Frankie followed behind. Greg and I just shrugged and grabbed our bags. We headed off the bus.  
  
*Downstairs for rehearsal*  
  
"Okay guys, this is how it's going to work. We will do one run through of each song", Claudia instructed. "So you better do good. If you do exceptionally good, I will let you guys out a few hours early so you can go to the city and explore. Go to the mall or something, you know".   
  
We did a run through of all the songs like planned. We had all gotten exceptionally good. Claudia told me I was doing really well today. Normally I would be tired and slacking off, but she was impressed. Maybe I was actually getting better, or was it cause I was so eager to get the tour over with to go home and see Laura?  
  
"Wow, guys, I am impressed. Okay, so you know I am a woman of my word. So you guys are free to roam the city. Just take one of the bodyguards with you", she explained.  
  
"But Claudia, then people are gonna mob us", Matt whispered.  
  
Claudia laughed out loud.  
  
"Matt, of course you would if you didn't have bodyguards. Silly you", she said.  
  
Everyone else laughed at Matt's silly remark. We got on the tour bus and we got dropped off at the mall. We all got out and looked at how huge the mall was. We were in complete awe. Claudia stepped out.  
  
"Guys, are you gonna just stand there or wait for the building to freeze?", she said laughing at her own joke.  
  
We looked back and laughed. Then we made our way inside.   
  
"Where to boys?", Chris asked outloud.  
  
We all began to talk at once.  
  
"One at a time, please", Chris said and laughed.  
  
"I know where I need to go to", I said walking off. 


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to walk to the other side of the mall searching for a jewelry store. I spotted one on the opposite end of the court to where I was standing.   
  
*Greg's POV*  
  
"Where did Jesse go?", Chris questioned.  
  
We all just shrugged it off. I went into Aeropostale to see if I could find a shirt Nikole might like. I wasn't a girl, so I didn't know what her taste was.   
  
"I'll just pick her up some gift certificates", I thought outloud.  
  
After walking to the other end of the mall, I spotted Jesse in "Roger's Jewelers". I walked up to him.  
  
"Yo, Jess", I hollered at him. "What are you doing in here?".  
  
He hesitated to answer, but finally did.  
  
"I am looking...", he said walking to the other counter. I followed him.  
  
"For?", I pressed.  
  
"I am looking to see how much it would cost for me to buy Laura a charm that had "Laura + Jesse" carved into it, and then getting a 14 K gold chain with it", he implied.  
  
"Whoa, Jesse. Are you sure you wanna spend that kinda money on her? I mean, what if it doesn't work out?", I asked seriously.   
  
I remembered how with previous girlfriends he thought they were "the one", but they ended up being a fluke. Gotta love Laura and all, but what made her so different?  
  
"Greg, I love Laura with all my heart, I love her, she loves me, the only possible way it couldn't work out would be the whole long distance thing when we are on tour, but we have agreed to make it work. After all, we have been dating for a year", he emphasized.  
  
"Can I help you sir?", a guy from behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna get a price. How much would it cost to get a 14 K charm with lettering carved into it and then a 14 K chain?", he asked lightly.  
  
"$1,350... plus $250 deposit on the spot", he replied.  
  
Jesse looked back at me.   
  
"Hey, it's your girl. Do what you gotta do", I replied.  
  
"Okay, well I would like to put an order in", Jesse said firmly. "And I notice your sign says 3 weeks before delivery. Would it be possible to pick it up at a chain store? I live in White Plains, NY".  
  
"Yeah. What would you like your charm to say?", he asked.  
  
"Laura + Jesse", he said  
  
He scribbled down Jesse's order and put it in the bin the shelf. Jesse got out his wallet and forked out the $250 for the deposit. He smiled briefly at Jesse and said it should arrive in about 3-5 weeks. With that me and Jesse went to meet up with the other guys at the other end of the mall.  
  
"What were you guys doing in Rogers?", Matt pressed.  
  
"Looking...", I replied.  
  
*Jesses POV*  
  
That night we had another sold out concert. The screaming was more deafening than normal. We danced to all the songs like we did in rehearsal. Claudia was especially pleased with us. The fans gave us good feedback as usual. After the concert I went backstage in our dressing room. I got my cell phone out of my bag. I quickly dialed Laura's number.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Eshleman. Yes, I am doing good. Our tour is fine. Can I please talk to Laura?", I questioned.  
  
I became silent. I was so happy, but then 5 seconds later I felt like 10,000 knives were being shot right through me.  
  
"No, I didn't hear. Is she alright?", I questioned.  
  
"Yes, she is fine. She just had a nervous breakdown. You know how she gets those sometimes", she said on the other end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes later I hung up. I sat in the dressing room. Not knowing what to think. What to do. Then I had an idea. I got my phone back out and dialed Laura's number.  
  
"Mrs. Eshleman, can I have the number to the hotel she is staying at?", I begged.  
  
"Yes, Jesse", she said reciting the number.   
  
I added it to my cell phone and then we hung up. I hope she is okay, I thought to myself. I began to dial the number to the hospital.  
  
"White Plains Regional", a nurse answered.  
  
"Yeah, hi, I need to speak with a patient", I replied.  
  
"Hold please!", she said and transferred me.  
  
I heard a weak voice on the other end. I was so relieved to talk to her.  
  
"Hello?", she asked with a rasp voice.  
  
"Hi babe. It's Jess. How are you?", I began.  
  
"Hi Jess, I am fine, don't worry about me. How is the tour?", she questioned.  
  
"It's going fine, but ya know, I can't wait to come home and see you", I answered.  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet, and you know I can't wait to see you", she replied.  
  
We talked for a few more minutes and then we said our goodbyes. I hope Laura's mom was right, when she said that Laura would be okay.  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
Two weeks went by quickly, I called Laura throughout the 2 weeks and she got better. We would be going home today. Home. A place I haven't been in a few months. I got home and was greeted by everyone. One face stuck out in my mind. Laura. I saw her sitting on the couch. I went and sat next to her. We embraced in a hug with repeats of how much we missed each other.  
  
"Come here. We have a lot to talk about", I said taking her hand and walking downstairs.  
  
We walked downstairs. For the first time, it actually felt a little awkward seeing her. She threw her arms around me and began crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Shhh...", I said rubbing her back. "Everything is gonna be okay".  
  
*Laura's POV*  
  
We were embraced in a hug with Jesse soothing me with his sweet words. I had a dream about him, but I couldn't tell him. Not just yet anyways. I dreamt that Jesse would have an encounter with an old flame. That she would try everything in her power to break us up, even if it meant hurting me or Jesse.  
  
"What's wrong?", Jesse asked.  
  
I shook my head and told him it was nothing.   
  
"Are you sure?", he asked firmly. I nodded my head. Just then his cell phone rang.   
  
"I'll be right back", I said walking upstairs.  
  
*Jesse's POV*  
  
I got out my cell phone and answered it. I couldn't believe who was on the other end. I thought she was out of my life. Forever.  
  
"Hey Jesse", she said longingly. I noticed the voice automatically.  
  
"Look. I told you, I don't want nothing to do with you anymore. I have a girlfriend and I love her very much. And that's not gonna change", I yelled.  
  
"But Jess, I miss you", she whimpered.  
  
"I don't care! We have been through. We were once something. Keyword: once. As in the past. I moved on and you should too", I said getting ready to hang up.  
  
"You are gonna regret shoving me to the side!", she hissed.   
  
I just laughed and hung up. Laura came back downstairs.   
  
"Who was that, babe?", she asked.  
  
"Oh, it was no one. Just some stupid sales person. Trying to sell me something. I told them to leave me alone", I lied. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, alright", she replied. "Jess, I need to get home. I have a lot of stuff to do".  
  
"Okay", I replied. "One thing".  
  
She looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips.   
  
"I'll call you", she said and walked upstairs.  
  
"Wait Laura. I have a bad feeling about all of us", I said running up the stairs. She looked at me confused.  
  
"What do you mean a bad feeling?", she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just have a gut feeling that if you leave right now, something bad is bound to happen", I stated.  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Stay the night?", she questioned.  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"That's a possibility", I said grinning. "Ya know Laura, I don't know what I would do without you. You are the root of all my happiness".  
  
"Aww Jess. Nothing can ever break us up. We are so in love", she said.  
  
Never say never, I thought to myself. I wanted to think like that but with the call I received from Brittany, I didn't want to jinx our relationship. We walked into my room. Laura laid on my bed. She looked exhausted. I just smiled at her cuteness.  
  
"Here, you can wear these to sleep in", I said tossing a shirt and pair of shorts on the bed. She reached at the end of the bed for the clothes and went to go change. A few minutes later she walked.  
  
I laughed. She grinned at me.  
  
"What's so funny, Jess?", she asked.  
  
"Nothing. You look so cute in my clothes", I said putting my arms around her. I stood there just in my boxers. I took her hand and we sat on my bed. She sat behind me and started to message my shoulders.  
  
"Oooh, that feels so good", I replied. "All the stress I've been having lately. School, Dream Street, just life".  
  
She quit massaging my shoulders. I turned around.  
  
"When you say stress about life, am I in that category?", she questioned.  
  
"No, no, no, of course not", I replied. "You are what keeps me not as stressed out". I lightly kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around me from behind.  
  
"I love you so much, Jess", she said. I said it back.  
  
"Come on, let's get some sleep", I ordered. We both got under the sheets. She lightly kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her. I definitely wouldn't exchange me being with Laura for anything. 


	5. Chapter 5

"When do you have to go on tour again?", Laura pressed.  
  
"I don't know. Claudia decided she was going to give us a few weeks off", I commented.  
  
We sat down on a park bench, continued talking. Laura told me her throat was getting dry so she went to get a drink of water. A couple minutes later, I saw Laura walking back. She was only a matter of feet away from me. In the distance I saw Brittany, in hand with a gun.   
  
I could tell by the evilness in her eyes what she intended on doing. I saw her hold it up and aim for Laura. I got up and ran towards Laura dodging the bullet and knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Jesse!", Laura screamed falling to the ground next to him.   
  
* * * *  
  
*Laura's POV*  
  
"Oh my god!", I screeched waking up. I woke Jesse up by my piercing scream. I was dripping with sweat.  
  
"Laura, what's wrong? Are you alright?", he asked me.  
  
I burst into tears.   
  
"No, no, no, I am not alright", I repeated over and over.  
  
He looked at me asking what happened. I explained him the dream I had in the exact same way I dreamt it. I even told him about the dream I had the night before. He was speechless and didn't know what to say.   
  
"Laura, look at me", he said raising my chin. "I promise you. Nothing is going to happen".  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"I hope you're right", I said laying back down.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay. Just try and go back to sleep", he said kissing me on the forehead. I soon drifted off to sleep. I tried going back to sleep, but the images just kept on popping back up. I couldn't help it.  
  
*Saturday Morning*  
  
I woke up around 10 am and I noticed Jesse was gone. I walked upstairs to use the bathroom. Everyone else was gone too. Lea, Timmy, Scot and . After passing the bathroom I saw there was a note on the table. I read it outloud.  
  
Laura,  
  
I went to go somewhere to pick up something. I will be back in an hour or so.   
  
Love ya,  
Jess  
  
I walked back down in Jesse's room to take a shower. I got out and heard the phone ring. I still wrapped in only a towel.   
  
"Hello?", I answered.  
  
"You're gonna regret dating Jesse!", I heard a voice hiss and hang up.  
  
I didn't know who it was and was just someone messing around. I ignored the telephone call and proceeded with getting dressed. Some odd 45 minutes later Jesse came back. I heard footsteps up stairs.  
  
"Laura?", I heard a voice call. I recognized it as Jesse's and ran upstairs.  
  
"I missed you", I said.  
  
"Mmm, you smell good", he said grinning.  
  
"It's called a shower, Jess", I teased kissing him on the lips.  
  
"I got something for you", he said running out to his car. He walked back inside with a bouqet of flowers. I sighed.  
  
"Jess, they are beautiful", I gasped. He pulled a box out of his pocket that was neatly wrapped and handed it to me. I opened it and was shocked as I had ever been. "I love it...".  
  
"I am glad", he said smiling in satisfaction.  
  
"But, I can't take it. I know it must have cost you a lot", I replied.  
  
"Laura, I want you to have it. I love you and want you to know that", he insisted. He took it out of the box and put it around my neck. I just touched it in happiness. That moment I knew we would always be together.  
  
* * * *   
  
Many months passed. Dream Street only did one major tour, but Nikole and I were allowed to go on tour with the guys. The guys and I had been planning for her 18th birthday. A girl's 18th birthday is on of the best things besides a sweet 16, so Greg especially wanted to make it special for her. Little did Nikole know what we had planned. Me and the guys sat in my living room discussing everything.  
  
"Greg, you can sing your song for Nikole @ 10, sound good?", I questioned. He nodded in agreement. Jesse was the only one who he let hear the song. But knowing Greg, I am sure it was good.  
  
"Jesse and I are gonna order the--".  
  
*ding dong*  
  
I got up to answer the door. It was Nikole. I looked back at the guys.   
  
"Come on in Nikole!", I said letting her in.  
  
"What's up guys?", she asked.  
  
"Nothing, we were just planning--", Matt said getting cut off by a hit in his stomach from Chris. Chris smiled nervously at her. She looked at him funny.  
  
"Okaaaay...", she said trailing off. "Anyways, Laura I came over here to tell you about the formal on Friday".  
  
"Formal? Since when did we have one?", I shrieked.  
  
"Well, it sorta was a spontaneous thing. Student government voted on it. And since I'm in Student Government, I figured I'd be the first one to tell you. And I know you and Jesse are probably gonna go, right?", she asked.  
  
"Most likely", I said.  
  
"Alright great. Maybe tomorrow we can go pick out our dresses?", she questioned. I nodded. "Well, I gotta go to cheerleading practice". She walked over to Greg and gave him a kiss and said bye to the others before she exited. Jesse walked up to me.  
  
"Formal huh?", he asked. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day me and Nikole went out looking for a dress. We first went to Dillard's. I was really picky when it came to dresses.  
  
"Oh! This one is really cute!", Nikole screeched. She handed it to me. I looked at it and then put it down. I didn't like white. I spotted a silver one.  
  
"Oh my god, I like this one!", I exclaimed. I looked for my size and went to try it on. It was silver and long, with thin straps, and had light silver stars at the bottom. I stepped out the dressing room.  
  
"Laura! You look fab in it!", she exclaimed. "Jesse is gonna be blown away".  
  
"What about you Nikole? You got a dress?", I asked. She nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah. I am just gonna wear the one I got last year for the formal, but couldn't go", she explained.  
  
*Recording studio*  
  
"Okay guys, you all know Laura's formal is this Friday. And I wanna do something special for her", Jesse began.  
  
The guys looked at him with confused looks. Greg was pretty much the only one who knew what he meant.  
  
"So, I want us to sing With All My Heart for her at the dance", Jesse said firmly.  
  
"Do we get paid?", Matt asked.  
  
Jesse walked over to Matt and slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Matt you ass! I am asking this favor from you guys", Jesse shrieked.  
  
All the guys agreed to do it. Jesse had to make plans with the DJ to do it.  
  
*Friday Night*  
  
My mom took me somewhere to get my hair. It looked really pretty. It took us about 3 hours to get in. After that, we went home ,it was almost time for the dance. I got dressed and put on light make up. It was quarter til 7 and Jesse knocked on the door. My mom answered it and let him in.   
  
"You look great Laura!", Jesse exclaimed kissing me. He handed me a single rose. "Well, the limo is waiting". 


	7. Chapter 7

"Limo? You got a limo?", I shrieked. He nodded. We walked out to the limo I got in and all the guys were in there. Nikole was in there also.   
  
"Laura, I told you that you would look beautiful in that dress", Nikole said smiling.   
  
"Yeah, Laura, you look great", Chris added.   
  
"Thanks", I said smiling.   
  
"Nikole, you look really awesome too", Chris said.  
  
It took us about 15 minutes to get to the hall that the dance was being held at. About an hour into the dance, the DJ came on the mic.  
  
"Ladies and Gents. I would like to make an announcement. We have a performance by a New York popular boyband! Give it up for Dream Street", he yelled into the mic. The 5 guys took the stage. Nikole and I were confused. Jesse motioned for me to come near the stage.   
  
"Late at night awake and alone, I count the stars in the sky, every cloud that rolls by", Chris began.   
  
Greg picked up, "And I think of you, I whisper ,I wish, with everything that I am, I'll do all that can".  
  
"Cause baby I, I just want you to see that, baby you mean the whole world to me", Matt chimed in.  
  
The belted the chorus out as a group.  
  
"It's so right, when I see the love in your eyes, all that I want to do, baby is to spend my life with you, and I know, as long as there is tomorrow, I'll be loving you, right from the start, with all my heart".  
  
Frankie stepped up in the spotlight.   
  
"I can't believe what's happened to me, you stepped right out my dream, like nothing I've ever seen".  
  
Jesse walked to the side of the stage and brought me on while Greg was singing his part. "And I will love you, for the rest of my life, til forever is gone, you'll be the one".  
  
"Cause baby I, baby I, never thought I would say that, baby you, baby you, are my night and my day", Jesse sang looking into my eyes. I almost wanted to cry because it was so sincere. 


	8. Chapter 8

The guys joined together in another chorus. I was facing the crowd, Jesse had his arms wrapped around me.   
  
"I know I'll be strong, with you in my arms, heaven brought us here together, we belong like this forever", Chris sang with passion. They sang the chorus two more times and it ended. The crowd was cheering and hollering. We all walked off the stage.   
  
"Jesse, that was the sweetest thing you've ever done for me", I said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled back at me and then his smile got cold. I saw him look out in the crowd.  
  
*Jesse's POV*  
  
I looked out in the crowd and there she was. Brittany. I told her to stay away from me. The dance would be over in about 25 minutes anyhow. It was a good thing cause I don't think I could stand being around Brittany for 25 minutes. We went to go and wait outside.   
  
It was a little chilly outside, but hey, it beat being anywhere near Brittany.   
  
"Jess, can we go inside? It's getting cold out here", she pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, we can go in the lobby and wait on the others", I agreed.  
  
*25 minutes later*  
  
We were sitting on a bench inside the lobby when we spotted the others coming out.   
  
"You all ready to go?", I asked. They all nodded in agreement. Every one seemed to be pretty much wiped out. I told the limo driver to drop Laura off first, then I decided to come over to her house for a while, even though it was late.   
  
We got out and went to stand on her porch for a few minutes. I just gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.   
  
*Laura's POV*  
  
I loved his beautiful green eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we embraced in a soft, warm kiss. A few minutes later we walked inside, then we headed down to my room. Jesse removed his tuxedo. Underneath he had boxers and a shirt. I went to my bathroom to change into a tank top and shorts.   
  
"You know, you looked sexy in my clothes, but hot in yours", he said grinning. I went to go lay down on my bed. He came and sat next to me.   
  
"What are you doing?", I asked.  
  
"Laying next to you?", he asked.  
  
"I see that, but don't you need to head home?", I questioned.  
  
"No, I like it here, nice and cozy with you". I shrugged. I slouched down even further into my covers and rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and tucked my hair behind my ears.   
  
"Night", I whispered.  
  
"Night, babe", he said back. 


	9. Chapter 9

*Next Morning*  
  
I got up early because I had to work. I was trying my best not to make any noise. I was in the bathroom putting on make up. Someone came from behind me. I jumped.   
  
"It's only me babe. What are you doing?", he asked curiously.  
  
"I gotta work. You can stay here, I will be back around 10 pm", I replied. I gave him a short kiss before I had to leave.   
  
Later in the day, I had an encounter with Brittany. She confronted me and told me that if I didn't break it off with Jesse, I would regret it. I didn't listen. She wasn't a threat to our relationship. A few more hours and I would be getting off of work.   
  
*Couple hours later*  
  
I clocked out and started to walk home, I had to walk down the alley to get home. I maybe should have called Jesse and asked him to pick me up, but I didn't. As I was walking, I saw a dark figure jump out and tackle me to the ground.   
  
*Jesse's POV*  
  
It's 11pm, where is she? She told me she got off @ 10pm. I'll call her work. I got out my cell phone and dialed the number.   
  
"Yeah, hi, did Laura already leave?", I asked.  
  
"Yeah, she clocked out a little over an hour ago", her manager replied.   
  
"Strange... Okay, thanks", I said hanging up.   
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Jesse!", Greg said panting. "You've gotta come to the hospital!".  
  
"What is it?", I asked curiously.  
  
"It's Laura!", he exclaimed. I started to speak but he just grabbed me by the arm and we went out to his car. We didn't share any words in the car ride there. He led me to the 3rd floor. I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Greg! What's wrong with Laura?", I demanded. He walked into a room and pointed.   
  
"Oh my god!", I yelled. "What happened to her?". A doctor walked into the room.   
  
"Hi. I am Dr. Russell. And you are?", she examined.   
  
"Jesse. What is wrong with her?", I demanded once again.   
  
"Well, from the tests we ran, it appears she got jumped somewhere in the alley, where someone found her. They immediately called 911. She has gashes in the back of her head. She must have taken a beating", she explained.   
  
"Oh no. Is she gonna be okay?", I cried out.   
  
"We don't know. She has been here for 2 hours and still no sign of her being awake. We are afraid she may be in a como", she said walking out.   
  
I went and sat next to the bed Laura was lying helplessly in.   
  
"Laura, what did I do to deserve this?", I whimpered.   
  
"Jess, you didn't do nothing", Greg reasoned. "Sometimes things happen for a reason". 


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks and weeks at a time passed, there was still no sign of her coming out of her coma. The guys came by every week with gifts for her rememberance. As shocking as it sounds, fans found out and they even came by and delivered gifts.   
  
The guys came to visit one day.   
  
"How is she doing?", Chris asked.   
  
"Not good. She still is in her coma", I replied sinking low.  
  
"Jess, we are all sorry it had to be her that it happened to", Frankie apologized.  
  
* * * *  
  
Many months went by and she still hadn't come out of her coma. But I couldn't give up complete faith in her. The guys had, but I couldn't. She never gave up faith in me, so I won't give up on her.   
  
"If I could, I would want to tell Laura one last time, how much I really loved her", I spoke aloud. I glanced to her and saw the necklace still on her neck. I reached for it and slowly opened it. It had a picture of me and her. I slowly closed it starting to form tears. I know Laura wouldn't want me to suffer like this.  
  
Suddenly I heard a long continueous beep. I didn't know what it was. I saw a few nurses come rushing in.   
  
"What's that noise?", I asked.   
  
"Her heart has failed", one of them calmly replied.  
  
"No, no", I whispered.   
  
One of the nurses wheeled her chair out.  
  
"She is gone, she is really gone".  
  
* * * *  
  
Two weeks later the funeral for Laura was being held.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today because a young ladies live has been lost due to a very tragic event", the surmon spoke.  
  
I was the first one to get up and speak in front of everyone.   
  
"Laura. Wow. Never thought I would be up here speaking at my girlfriend's funeral", I said flowing a few tears free. "Not only she was my girlfriend, she was a friend, a trustworthy friend, she understood me like no one else. And now, that she is gone, I don't know what to say. This seems like one huge nightmare and I will wake up. But I know it's not. I just wish I could have told her I loved her more. It was't enough for me. Goodbye Laura. We all love you".  
  
I then stepped off the stage and went and sat next to her parents. Her mom was sobbing. I shared her pain. Next up was Nikole to speak.  
  
"When you look at all the friends I have, there is one person that was always there for me. Laura. She was my best friend. I know I can not change the events that happened, but to all you people that mean a lot to me, I love you. I just wanted to say that, I don't want you to pass on without saying I love you. Laura will be missed".  
  
Nikole stepped off the stage and proceeded to go sit next to Greg. He comforted her by putting his arm around her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt, Frankie, Greg and Chris got up to speak as a group. On one another's behalf. Chris did all the speaking.   
  
"Jesse, we first want to start off and say how deeply sorry we are for your loss. We all know how much you cared about her. Laura. She was a great friend to us. She was fun to have out on the road. We know her soul is with us, so Laura, we love you", Chris said.   
  
After he got done talking, the four of them slowly walked off the stage. The surmon announced there would be an open casket visiting. I was the only one who went up there.   
  
I walked up there and saw her body. I set the single rose across her body. I thought of all the memories we had and dreamed of the memories we could have had. Our whole lives ahead of us.   
  
* * * *  
  
Don't you cry, don't you look so sad   
We both knew somehow this day would come   
I know you want what is best for me   
And I need to see you smile   
  
From where I started off to where I am   
It's a million miles, I can't go back there again   
But no matter where I go from here   
You will be part of me from now on   
  
For every door that opens up   
When another has to close   
You got to trust me now   
Be strong and let me go   
  
Watch me now as I go my way   
The time has come   
And I gotta say I'm not afraid   
Watch me now, every step I take   
I feel stronger, so much stronger   
The road ahead is a mystery   
Your love is here   
Oh and I believe inside of me   
Watch me now, I can stand my ground   
I will be alright, yes I'll be alright   
  
You were someone who believed in me   
When I wasn't even sure of myself   
And I always will remember how   
You were always there to help   
  
And I heard so many things from you   
And I'm ready now to try them out in the world   
Though it hurts too much to say goodbye   
We both know (We both know)   
There's no other way   
  
I will feel your loving arms   
When I'm out there in the cold   
'Cause all of my thoughts of you   
Will still be mine to hold   
  
Watch me now as I go my way   
The time has come   
And I gotta say I'm not afraid   
Watch me now, every step I take   
I feel stronger, so much stronger   
The road ahead is a mystery   
Your love is here   
Oh and I believe inside of me   
Watch me now, I can stand my ground   
I will be alright, yes I'll be alright   
  
You will find me running back sometime   
When I really need a guiding hand   
We'll be closer than we were before   
And I know that you will understand   
I know you'll understand   
  
Watch me now as I go my way   
The time has come   
And I gotta say I'm not afraid   
Watch me now, every step I take   
I feel stronger, so much stronger   
The road ahead is a mystery   
Your love is here   
Oh and I believe inside of me   
Watch me now, I can stand my ground   
I will be alright, yes I'll be alright   
  
Oh I will be alright  
  
* * * *   
  
I felt a cool breeze brush up against my body. I guess it was telling me to go ahead and move on. Although I really didn't want to. 


End file.
